Resentment
Resentment, also known as the Swindler of Progress, is a large, snake-like demon who has the left hand of a crocodile and a right hand composed of a lance with two brains as a pommel and a long row of spikes running down the blade, the lower half of a snake, a ring of armor floating on its torso, a dirty robe necklace made of filthy bloody Lumen Sage skulls, and a Chinese lantern as a head with a large maw that serves as one of the enemies that Bayonetta encounters as she journeys through Inferno in Bayonetta 2. Though rare to encounter, Resentment is one of the few enemies that can cause an instant death if players are caught unaware. Lemegeton's Guidebook "It is said that a curse is cast upon the families of those who die an unnatural death while bearing feelings of hatred and ill will. Resentment, born from the sludge of Inferno, is an exact manifestation of those bitter, repressed emotions inside humanity. Once it has chosen a victim, it will follow them forever, no matter the distance, until it can tie them down and make them feel the weight of the pains of hell. Its tenacity is far beyond that of other demons of Inferno, and Resentment is said to have the ability to open the Gates of Hell through sheer willpower. Witnessing this demon gives testimony to the truly unthinkable power of grudges humans find fit to hold in their hearts and never release." Gameplay The only chapter that Resentment appears in, barring the Witch Trials, is in Chapter X. Resentment's usual attacks consist of using its sword-like weapon to slash at Bayonetta in wide reaching arcs. It also has an attack that involves grabbing Bayonetta with its tail and attempting to tear out her soul. This attack drains Bayonetta's health the longer she is in Resentment's grip and can be escaped from by shaking the left stick, Resentment may also whip at Bayonetta with its tail. At a further range, Resentment will attempt to fire a charged beam at Bayonetta. If it succeeds in hitting her, it will transform her into her child incarnation, in a similar vein to Jubileus from the first game. This is where the true danger posed by Resentment lies. Once Bayonetta has been hit, Resentment will slowly begin to move towards her. If it manages to get close enough, it will draw Bayonetta into the 'hood' on its head and swallow her whole, causing an instant Game Over. But if the player has powered up their Umbran Climax, the magic will turn her back into her original form. If a Torture Attack is initiated on Resentment, Bayonetta will summon Baal, who will slam the demon into the ground for a while with her tongue before instantly drawing Resentment into her mouth and swallowing it whole. Resentment can also drop a demonic weapon upon death. The spiky, skull-adorned pole attached to its right arm. This weapon functions as a whip and its attack is very similar to Kulshedra's bullet climax which involves spinning it around in great distance. Recommended Weapons Resentment is rather sturdy and resistant to attack as most of the demonic enemies in the game are, but is also not as quick when compared to other enemies such as Hideous. Because of this, it is recommended to make use of Rakshasa's speed and Salamandra's damage output when dealing with Resentment. Gallery Resentment Page.png|As seen in Lemegeton's Guidebook Resentment Artwork.png|Artwork of Resentment Resentment Gallery.jpg|Model. Swindlerofprogressresentment.jpg|Introduction. Resentment.jpg Resentment Card.jpg|Verse card. Trivia *Resentment's ability to turn players into children (and by extension, its instant-kill attack) is disabled in Tag Climax, but it is still possible to turn Jeanne and Rosa into children in story mode. However, while Jeanne has a unique model, reused from the fight with Jubileus in the first game, Rosa's model is very identical to Cereza's. *Resentment's ability to grapple the player, in an attempt to suck out the player characters soul, is for some reason still performed in Tag Climax. When the move is used on Balder and Rodin it will show the silhouette of Bayonetta's soul instead of one representing their own. **If a player character is killed during this attack in Tag Climax, if they own a Red Hot Shot recovery item in the games single player mode an option to use it will appear. If used the player will regain their health and instantly retaliate with the counter attack to knock Resentment off of them, if not the game over screen will instantly flash even if the other player is still alive. This is likely a glitch. Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Demons